


i could cry just thinking about you

by neokoma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Getting Together, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neokoma/pseuds/neokoma
Summary: soulmates aren’t the ones who make you happiest, no. they’re instead the ones who make you feel the most. burning edges and scars and stars. old pains and pangs, captivation and beauty. strain and shadows and worry and yearning. sweetness and madness and dreamlike surrender. they hurl you into the abyss. they taste like hope. — victoria erickson
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	1. i adore you

**Author's Note:**

> soulmates aren’t the ones who make you happiest, no. they’re instead the ones who make you feel the most. burning edges and scars and stars. old pains and pangs, captivation and beauty. strain and shadows and worry and yearning. sweetness and madness and dreamlike surrender. they hurl you into the abyss. they taste like hope. — victoria erickson

it’s nights like this that shoyo has no choice but to let his mind wander to places he usually considered as dangerous territory. he’s done with his homework (done as in not capable of enduring it anymore), he’s too full to be helping himself to the ice cream in the freezer, it’s 9pm and natsu is already asleep.

he can’t seem to fall into a slumber, laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling in the dark. it’s nights like this that shoyo has no choice but to let his mind wander to kageyama.

shoyo doesn’t even realise it at first. he was innocently thinking about volleyball and how he’s going to be super early to practice tomorrow, _i’m not gonna lose to kageyama!_ , he thinks, and the rest is history.

he thinks about how grumpy kageyama is, how the wrinkles on his face almost never seem to leave since he’s always frowning and pouting.

(if you keep scowling like that, you’ll age faster, kageyama-kun! and i’ll be forever young!” “shut up. it’s _your_ fault, anyway,”).

but then he remembers how kageyama is the same boy who whined for shoyo to treat his arm when a stray cat had scratched the skin of it, and chuckles to himself. kageyama can be kind of needy when the situation is threatening enough. shoyo thinks he should create situations like that more often just to see kageyama acting like a 4-year-old child. it’s a sight that only shoyo gets to see, after all.

he thinks about the round of kageyama’s head, how it’s shaped like a cute little circle. the beautiful shade of cyan in his eyes (it’s shoyo’s favourite colour, but he’s not letting kageyama know that, never) (not that he’s stared into his eyes long enough to remember exactly what it looks like anyway), the large hands that are always pulling at shoyo’s hair, the bony, calloused fingers that caress his cheeks whenever kageyama thinks he’s asleep, the usually soft and smooth hair that suddenly sticks up in all directions only when kageyama’s around him. _kageyama is so pretty_ , he thinks dreamily. _the gods must have spent a little bit more time sculpting him_ , with a stupid smile plastered on his face.

he thinks about kageyama’s family cat at his home, miko-chan. he thinks about how gentle kageyama plays with her white, fluffy fur. he thinks about how kageyama loves animals, _adores_ them even, but they’re all either scared of him, or they’re the ones that scare him. except for miko-chan, of course, she’s been with his family since he was three years old. shoyo feels a sense of pride every time miko-chan nuzzles into him whenever he comes over, it _is_ kageyama’s pet after all. he doesn’t think he’ll ever forget the time he’d seen kageyama planting kisses all over miko-chan’s little face on the floor of the kitchen, _he must think nobody’s watching him right now, i’m so gonna tease him for this later_ , shoyo had thought, until he felt a rare tightness in his chest. he’d felt like somebody was choking him and he’d never wanted to vomit so badly. the butterflies in his stomach were flying so wildly all over the place, he’d thought his tiny body was going to explode right then and there. _move, shoyo, before he notices you staring like an idiot_ , but not a single muscle of his would budge. it was the most endearing sight he’d ever seen in his whole 16 years of walking the earth. before that incident, he wasn’t sure if he was into boys, but the image of kageyama smooching his pet passionately was enough to make up his mind.

he thinks about how kageyama has never, not once, commented on his lack of height. kageyama berates him for his lousy technique, sure, but he’s never blamed it on his height, which is one of the things that shoyo can’t quite change about himself. he thinks about how kageyama needs him just as much as he needs kageyama, both on and off court. he thinks about all of the private conversations they’d had in the late nights on the way home.

he thinks about how the image of kageyama, giant, tall, angry-faced kageyama, sipping on the straw of a tiny milk box makes him feel giddy. he doesn’t know why, it just does. he thinks about how kageyama would give him the bigger piece whenever they shared a meat bun. he thinks about how the littlest words from kageyama can abruptly change his mood from frustrated to excited, or the other way around.

he thinks about the first real fight that they’d had, and how he’d cried himself to sleep that night. _did kageyama cry too?_ shoyo can only wonder. he thinks about the way kageyama would stare at him sometimes, pupils dilated, mouth slightly parted, almost as if he’s entranced by the sight of shoyo. he snorts at that, _there’s no way, he was probably just zoning out like the idiot that he is_. 

he thinks about kageyama who is always aware of his unprecedented talent, and the way he's confident in his skills. but the second shoyo compliments him and says something like "you're amazing!", his mimetic muscles malfunction and his face goes red all over and he forgets how to speak and he's just completely paralysed and _oh my god, he looks so stupidly cute, i should do that more._

he thinks about all the times they’d bickered with each other, and how it had rarely stemmed from genuine annoyance. he just liked teasing kageyama for no real reason. he allows himself to smile again, with nobody watching him but god.

he adores kageyama so much. he knows adoration is a weird word to describe his feelings for kageyama, who’s always punching and kicking and towering over him, but he can’t help it. the grumpy kageyama and the cat-kissing kageyama, he likes both kageyamas all the same. he likes all of kageyama tobio. and maybe, just maybe, in another life, kageyama would feel the same way about him (he can’t imagine how kageyama would react if he confessed, just thinking about it makes him want to pass out). he’s fine with not taking any chances, because what they already have right now is something he holds dear to his heart, and he doesn’t want to risk losing his best friend for a stupid confession. with a contented sigh, he finally falls asleep to the image of kageyama presenting him a small smile, blue eyes glistening as the sunset washes over them.

“see you tomorrow, kageyama.”


	2. two opposite poles

with his parents and miwa being away, tobio really has nothing to do to keep himself entertained other than play with miko-chan. the miko-chan in question, however, is probably dreaming about fish bones, like cats do in cartoons, right now. tobio, with his chin resting in his palm, only watches her furry, sleeping face, and hums.

soon, he is reminded of another sleeping face; wild, orange hair, small, delicate face, drool peeking from his mouth, and a soft snore that gives tobio heart palpitations. _hinata_.

hinata, who rests his small head on tobio’s shoulder when he gets too tired and ends up sleeping on the bus, clinging to tobio’s arm like his life depends on it. the way his eyelashes flutter, the way his features soften completely, erasing all the lines and wrinkles, the way his cheeks are always dusted a rosy pink whenever he’s asleep, the way his lips have been pushed forward. _who pouts in their sleep?_ tobio thinks, but he also thinks about what it would feel like to press his lips against them, what it would taste like. what _hinata_ would taste like. it would be creepy to suddenly kiss your teammate ((best) friend) without their knowledge so every time, he settles for lightly caressing hinata’s soft cheeks instead, careful not to wake him (partly because he wants to let hinata rest and partly because he’d be embarrassed if hinata woke up with tobio’s hand on his face).

hinata, who, for some odd reason, seeks comfort in tobio. he doesn’t know what he’s done to give hinata the idea that he, himself, is a comforting person, but that’s what hinata seems to think. whenever he’s distressed or annoyed, sad or scared, he yearns for tobio’s presence and sometimes, just some of the times, tobio lets hinata hold his hand quietly, no questions asked. he secretly likes the way hinata’s small hand fits perfectly against his large one, almost as if they were made just for each other. at times, he would absently stroke his thumb across the back of hinata’s hand to soothe him, feeling the smooth of his skin.

hinata, who’d cried the night of their fight, or so yachi had told him. tobio had fought with his old teammates before, but they’d never cried over him. he doesn’t think they had, anyway. they were angry and frustrated, sure, but they hadn’t cried. but hinata had. he was angry, frustrated, and _sad_. the thought of hinata, sad, heartbroken hinata, crying because of him causes an unpleasant clench in his stomach. nobody has ever cried about him in his life. he thinks it’s both a little flattering and gut-wrenching, being the cause of hinata’s tears.

hinata, who strains his neck to look up at tobio because of their significant height difference. hinata, who looks so content and happy when he’s eating, that tobio can’t help but stare at him like an idiot.

(“why are you looking at me like that? what are you thinking about, kageyama-kun?!” “what? i-i wasn’t looking at you.”)

hinata, who is so obsessed with tobio’s tosses, the same tosses that had enraged his old teammates. when he had first came to karasuno, he made up his mind to change the way he played. he was going to tone down his skill, he was going to lower himself onto the same playing ground as everyone else. when hinata had first begged for tobio to toss to him, a small part of the reason why he’d refused to do so was fear. fear that his new teammates would hate his tosses the same way kindaichi and the others did. fear that tobio would, once again, be left alone, his dreams crushed cruelly as he could do nothing but watch. enter hinata shoyo, with his superhuman reflexes and amazing athleticism, bright, auburn eyes, excitedly spiking his tosses. tobio didn’t know what to do when hinata kept asking for more and more of the sets that he, himself, had come to hate. and like the final piece to his puzzle, he’d remembered what his grandfather had told him.

“if you get really good, i promise you. somebody who’s even better will come and find you.” _you’re right, grandpa_ , he smiles to himself.

(“and then, the first set. at the opponent’s set point, where i tossed, no one was there.”

“but that was in middle school, right? you toss to me just fine now, so it doesn’t really matter. i won’t leave you alone. when you feel anxious, just look to your side, and i’ll always be there!”)

and maybe, tobio doesn’t hate those tosses as much as he used to. they _do_ put a big, fat smile on hinata’s face, after all.

hinata, who is a genuinely good person, always kind and polite to everybody he meets. but for some reason, he’s always teasing and annoying tobio. only tobio. (“why can’t you treat _me_ like that?” "because!" he pokes at tobio's cheek, “it’s fun to tease you!”)

hinata, who had brought him a fairly big piece of banana cake for tobio’s birthday with the biggest smile on his face.

(“how did you know i like banana cake?” “i’ve seen the way you look at them,” “you saw?” “of course!” “why is it so big?” “we’re going to share, dummy. i made this, there’s no way i’m letting you hoard the tastiness all by yourself,” “you made this?” “you ask too many questions, just shut up and let’s start eating!”)

hinata, who frowns and pouts at tobio and keeps asking for a little piece of his meat bun, even though he’d gobbled up all of his own. and tobio has no right to say no, not when hinata is beaming at him later as if he saved the world from mass destruction.

(“you’re so nice, kageyama-kun! it’s a shame i’m your only friend,” “your face made me lose my appetite,” _i’d move mountains to see you smile like that again_.)

his hinata-related thoughts are interrupted by a series of groggy meowing, and he panics for a second, forgetting miko-chan was there. miko-chan had woken up and is crawling into tobio’s lap, opting to sleep there instead. tobio lightly pats her tummy, putting her to sleep again.

“you like hinata, too, huh, miko-chan?”

she meows at him.

he thinks about how miko-chan is usually shy around strangers, whimpering and seeking protection behind tobio’s legs. but apparently, that hadn’t been the case with hinata. 10 minutes after hinata came over and she had already been following him everywhere, even going as far as to refuse to let him leave later that night. tobio makes a mental note to ask hinata tomorrow if he likes him or miko-chan more.

he thinks about how much he’s changed after being around hinata so much. he feels his face smile easily these days and he’s been talking more in a year than he had through all of middle school. but the biggest change, he thinks, is that he used to prefer solitude over company. he liked being with himself, talking to himself, thinking by himself, he liked to do everything alone. it was just easier that way. but the tobio right now, 16-year-old tobio, can’t help but think _i wish hinata was here_ sometimes. when he’s alone watching a match on tv, he always finds himself wondering what hinata would say, what expression he would make and how loud his squeals would be. even now, he thinks about what it would be like if hinata was here, probably going over sports magazines together at this time.

_hinata is a social butterfly_ , tobio thinks. he’s just naturally friendly and easy to get along with, he was probably already making friends with the midwife the second he came into this world. tobio giggles quietly at that thought, then stops short. which is _exactly_ why he should stop this. all of this. daydreaming about hinata late at night, like a middle schooler. hinata has a lot of friends from all over the place, what makes tobio think hinata would choose _him_ of all people? grumpy, awkward tobio. he’s come to accept that volleyball is probably the only thing that’s bonding them, keeping them together. and maybe, that’s okay. he’ll just have to make do with the time they have before they part ways after graduation.

in an alternate universe, tobio wouldn’t be so grumpy all the time, and hinata would stay being the amazing person that he is. and maybe then, the non-grumpy tobio can muster up the courage to tell hinata how he feels about him.

tobio feels his heart sink. he knows he should stop pitying himself, it’s not something he usually does. but when it comes to hinata, he suddenly feels so insecure. they are two completely different people, like two opposite poles of a magnet, refusing to meet each other.

tobio looks up to the moon and, quietly, “good night, hinata.”

little does tobio know, hinata is somewhere on the other side of the neighbourhood, fondly thinking about him all the same.


	3. beneath the moonlight

of course shoyo wants to go to brazil. it’s a huge step towards his dream—his dream to play even more volleyball, to bring kageyama to his knees in defeat. he doesn’t remember when his goals have shifted—from wanting to become like the little giant to wanting to beat kageyama.

if he was being honest with himself, thoughts of the little giant have long since made an appearance in his head. the only thing that has constantly been driving him to surpass his limits through all three years of high school is the image of kageyama’s back, persistently running towards his dream.

shoyo thinks it’s a bit funny, and a little pathetic. kageyama has his own dream, his own goal to achieve but shoyo can only think of defeating kageyama. he guesses it’s okay. maybe when he finally catches up to kageyama, shoyo can help him achieve _his_ dream. but would they still be together then? it doesn’t matter, it’s still nice to think about.

he realises he doesn’t ever want to part with kageyama.

_the moon is truly beautiful tonight_ , shoyo thinks. or maybe it’s just because he’s emotional, he doesn’t know. the stars are dancing just as gracefully as they always do, the dark sky emphasising their beauty. he’s sitting in the backyard of yamaguchi’s home, whose parents have been out for the weekend.

he feels tears streaming down his cheeks, and an all-too-familiar deep voice interrupts his thoughts.

“oi, what are you doing daydreaming and crying out here like an idiot? at your farewell dinner, no less.”

it’s true, his friends had arranged this dinner gathering specially for him, and here he was, crying to himself. he simply gapes at kageyama, not really thinking of responding to him.

kageyama moves to plop down next to him on the grass—close enough that their shoulders brush each other, giving shoyo the same butterflies he’s been getting for the past three years. he’s learned to live with it, though.

“what are you thinking about?” kageyama turns his head to meet shoyo’s eyes.

“are you sad?”

shoyo sighs and rests his head on kageyama’s shoulder, “i’m thinking about you.”

“ _me?_ what is there to think about?”

“i was just thinking about how your breath smells like the fish that you ate.”

kageyama flicks his forehead. not so hard that it actually hurts, but hard enough for shoyo to wince. _this is nice_. too nice, actually. he doesn’t want this to end—their playful bickering, the secret touches that they share, kageyama silently attempting to comfort him—he wants it all to himself. forever. and maybe he _is_ selfish, but he can’t keep denying himself what he wants when it’s right in front of him. he brings his hand to his chest and his heart, it hurts so much. the overwhelming pain eventually spreads through his whole body, making it sting even more (he didn’t think it could).

_does he actually want to leave for brazil?_

eventually, he’s on the verge of tears again, sobbing into his palms. he’s removed his head from kageyama’s sturdy shoulder, not wanting kageyama to think he’s the same weak 15-year-old who’d cried after his first match. but of course, kageyama saw him crying, what did he expect? they’re half a finger away from each other.

“you’re gonna miss me that much, huh?”

“shut up.”

......

“i’m gonna miss you, too, you know.”

“i said shut up.”

shoyo’s weeping has gotten more intense, courtesy of kageyama tobio. he doesn’t comment further on shoyo’s vulnerability at the moment, he just does what he does best. he keeps quiet and pats shoyo’s head gently, telling him that _i’m here, you can talk if you want, but it’s fine if you don’t want to, i’m just here to make you feel better_. and shoyo understands him. but he doesn’t feel like talking, so he goes to rest his head on kageyama’s shoulder again.

a few minutes have gone by and he’s stopped crying now, gazing at the moon instead. he lifts his head to see kageyama is doing the same—the moonlight illuminating his face so perfectly that shoyo can see how defined his jawline is, the smallest movements of his long eyelashes, the bridge of his nose, the pout of his lips, everything. shoyo can see _everything_. and he can’t bring himself to look away.

it feels like time has stopped just for him and everything he’s ever done in his life has built up to this very moment. with kageyama looking like he just descended from the heavens, it feels like nothing else matters. not here, not now. just them, at the mercy of the moon and her stars. and there it is again. the tightness in his chest, making it hard for him to breathe. the very sight of kageyama, soft and knowing, is tugging at his heartstrings, and he’s suddenly lightheaded. he’s going to faint.

“please don’t fall in love with someone else,” shoyo blurts out.

 _shit_. his body is just moving against his will at this point.

“hmm? what do you mean?”

 _oh god_. now that kageyama has heard him go and say some stupid shit like that, there’s really no turning back. who tells their friend to not fall in love with other people? suddenly, the thought of baring his soul to kageyama doesn’t seem like such a dreadful thing anymore. maybe.

the question is, will kageyama look at him disgustingly and punch him or will kageyama just look at him disgustingly? if he’s lucky enough, he might get the latter.

he really isn’t capable of thinking anymore, literally nothing that is happening is going according to plan. not that he’d planned anything beforehand, but still. and shoyo, he’s so tired. and if kageyama wants to punch him, then so be it. at least he can fool around in brazil in an attempt to forget kageyama without feeling like he’s cheating on him or something.

shoyo is brought back to reality with kageyama’s hand in his face.

“oi! what did you mean by that?”

“i... never mind. it’s stupid.”

“tell me!” kageyama moves his hand away.

“you really wanna know?”

kageyama nods his head aggressively.

_maybe he’ll be chill about it..._

_wait. kageyama? chill? i have to be kidding myself_.

shoyo sighs, “i meant it exactly how i said it.”

“yeah, but why?”

“because,” shoyo turns to face the moon instead, perhaps it’ll make him feel less embarrassed of the confession he’s about to make.

“i’m in love with you, kageyama,” in the softest, quietest voice he can manage, and he turns his head away so kageyama can’t see what expression he’s making.

a second passes by. then two, three, four. this time around, time hasn’t stopped but it’s going by excruciatingly slow—shoyo wants to run away to brazil _right now_.

shoyo turns his head to the front and peeks at kageyama’s reaction from the corner of his eye. kageyama is wearing this perplexed, confused expression. _why is he so surprised? at least he’s not beating the shit out of me_.

“i-i’m not joking, by the way. i mean... you don’t have to say anything, really. i wasn’t even planning to tell you, but... i-i don’t know. if you don’t wanna be friends anymore, i get it. i’m leaving for brazil in two days anyway, so-“

“why?”

“please... don’t.”

“why me, of all people?”

 _yeah, why you, of all people? i ask myself that every single day_. shoyo is about to cry again, he saw this coming but it doesn’t matter, because he really is about to cry again. he can’t believe kageyama is going to make him say all of these embarrassing things in front of him. he sighs loudly.

“i didn’t mean it in a rude way. it’s just... you have a lot of friends, nicer friends. so why me?”

shoyo scoffs, “you’re right, the textbook definition of ‘nice’ really doesn’t suit you, kageyama.”

kageyama rolls his eyes at that.

“but i’m sure that different people define it in different ways. and to me, you’re the nicest person in the world. i know how mean you can get sometimes, and i’ve tried to hold on to that fact, in hopes that my feelings for you would fade away, but... they wouldn’t. it took me long enough to realise that no matter what i did, i would still be... l-loving you. it’s become a part of me that i can’t shake. and...” he searches kageyama’s face for signs of discomfort, but he finds none.

kageyama nods, signalling for him to go on.

“and i don’t know why, but... whenever i was hanging out with someone else, i’d always think about you. all the time. it’s almost as if... as if i can’t stand not being around you, and it’s weird, it’s super weird, i know. you can be quiet at times and you listen to my stories, and i like practicing with you because it’s really fun, being around you is really fun. and it makes me happy. _you_... make me happy, kageyama. and i thought that... that maybe i just loved you like a family member, you know? like, you’re my best friend. but then, i started wanting things. things like... like holding your hand and... ki-kissing. family members don’t kiss each other, not on the mouth. and if this makes you uncomfortable, you should really tell me to shut up because now i can’t stop talk-“

kageyama wipes at his face and he realises he’s been crying this whole time. he pushes kageyama away.

“please... just don’t... i don’t... i don’t think you realise how much you mean to me, kageyama. my feelings for you... it’s-it’s too much, i think. whenever i look at you, i get chest pain and i feel like... i feel like i’m gonna puke, not that you’re ugly or anything, but because it just hurts so much. and even now, my whole body is aching and i feel like i’m gonna _die_ -“

kageyama throws himself at shoyo, both of them falling to the ground with kageyama on top of him, face in his chest. shoyo pushes and pushes at him, but kageyama is unrelenting. eventually, shoyo gives up and cries loudly into the harsh, cold night.

if their other friends had heard the ruckus going on outside, they don’t interrupt or say anything.

then, he recognises another sniffling sound that isn’t coming from himself. he feels the front of his shirt getting wetter and wetter.

“kageya-“

“do you regret it? ....your feelings?”

“i don’t... i think.”

kageyama lifts his head to look at shoyo, eyes wet and gentle.

“then you don’t have to be so embarrassed about it... we don’t get to choose who we love, hinata.”

“we don’t?”

“not in this world, at least. but even if i was given a choice, i’d still choose you. again and again.”

“ _me?_ what are you _talking_ about?” shoyo finally gathers the strength to shove kageyama off of him, sitting up straight.

“why did _you_ cry?”

“you know... i’ve tried to forget about you, too,” kageyama starts.

“my feelings for you, i mean... it’d be impossible to forget about someone you’ve spent every minute of your days with,” _what feelings? what the hell is this guy talking about?_

“but whenever you smile, it... it makes me feel so warm inside, and it makes _me_ wanna smile, too. and... when you cry, it makes me feel so terrible a-and i think i get that... that chest pain that you were talking about. and whatever thoughts i’ve had about forgetting you vanish immediately, just like that.”

“you like my smile?”

“yeah, i do,” kageyama gives him his own smile, small and awkward.

“i like yours too.”

_he likes my smile?!!!!_ shoyo blushes _hard_ , but still maintains eye contact.

“you’re stupid so i guess... you probably don’t even get what i’ve been trying to sa- ow!” kageyama rubs his shoulder as shoyo had smacked it.

“as i was saying... you probably don’t even get what i was trying to say, so... i... uh... i-i have feelings for you, too. t-the same... the same feelings that you have for me.”

“so you... love... me...?” shoyo points at kageyama and then himself, feeling more puzzled than ever.

“yeah.”

they stare at each other in silence. not the usual comfortable silence shared between them, but this silence—this silence is deafening. it’s ringing so loudly in shoyo’s ears, blocking his thought process from forming. so he stops thinking. he just stares at kageyama with his mouth open.

“so... you don’t have to worry about me falling in love with someone else... y-you’ve taken up so much of the space in my heart, i don’t think anyone else could fit in there!” and when shoyo doesn’t give a reaction, “oi! are you even listening to me?”

“i-i am...”

_holy shit_. he doesn’t know what he expected kageyama would say, but it wasn’t this. whatever the hell this is. like, at all. shoyo has never, not once, considered the possibility that kageyama could reciprocate his feelings—and how bold he would be expressing it, too.

shoyo’s mouth just keeps opening and closing like a fish, at loss for words. _wait, so does he love me? but he never directly said ‘i love you’ or anything, right? wait, what did he even say again? oh my god, why is he looking at me like that?_

“wh-wh-where do you get off saying embarrassing things like that, kageyama-kun?!” is what shoyo finally manages—after what feels like a hundred years, and his heart has never beaten so fast.

silence.

_now what?_ nobody told him what to do in these kinds of situations, are they just going to stare at each other until the sun comes up? he’s never really been in this situation before and by the look on kageyama’s face and the awkward movements of his hands, neither has he.

thanks to their stillness, shoyo finally senses the familiar yet intoxicating scent of kageyama tobio. _mints. it’s been three years and he still smells like damn mints_. shoyo giggles to himself.

“what’s so funny?”

“nothing. you smell nice.”

“really? i didn’t even do anything.”

“yeah. you smell like you.”

shoyo watches as the red in kageyama’s cheeks darken under the moonlight, and they don’t seem to be stopping anytime soon.

“i love you,” and just like that, now it’s shoyo’s turn to turn scarlet and his insides feel like they’ve been lit on fire. he launches himself at kageyama, burying his burning face in kageyama’s neck with his arms circling kageyama’s waist.

shoyo lifts his head and asks, “c-can i kiss you?”

when kageyama doesn’t say anything, he goes to inch closer and closer, until their noses meet.

“can i...” he lightly caresses kageyama’s lips, “kiss you.” this time, it’s not a question—it sounds more like a statement. a demand.

kageyama is the one who goes in for the kiss first, pulling shoyo by the nape of his neck. the kiss is short and sweet, but their lips refuse to leave.

“ha, i kissed you first,” kageyama smirks.

“not bad for my first kiss.”

“it’s my first, too.”

as if on cue, “hey, lovebirds! yachi-san is going home, let’s send her off!” yamaguchi yells at them from inside the house.

shoyo gasps loudly and with an offended tone, “were you watching this whole time?!”

“i wasn’t! but you guys are so loud!”

shoyo chuckles and lets his head drop on kageyama’s shoulder.

tobio had thought that they were two completely different people, like two opposite poles on a magnet. and they still are, that’s a fact that will never change.

however, they’re not like the opposite poles on the _same_ magnet—always distant, their paths never seem to be crossing. they’re the opposite poles on _different_ magnets—constantly gravitating towards each other, kageyama finally realises.

opposites _do_ attract.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> end. thank you


End file.
